The purpose of this study is to use the technique of fluorophotometry in conjunction with other, more conventional techniques, to measure the effect of common glaucoma drugs on aqueous humor dynamics in humans. Since the cornerstone of the method rests on fluorophotometry, several important questions regarding this technique will be elucidated by means of monkey experiments. These experiments will improve the utility of the technique in humans, in whom it is planned to measure the change in aqueous flow which occurs with a measured increase in intraocular pressure, thereby yielding the true outflow facility. Once true outflow facility is known, it is a relatively easy matter to deduce other parameters of aqueous humor dynamics such as the magnitude of uveoscleral flow and pseudofacility. The technique is of no discomfort to the patient. Finally, it is planned to clarify the means by which topical epinephrine, timilol, pilocarpine and oral acetazolamide lower intraocular pressure.